Truth or Dare
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Who knew that spending the whole day with a guy would be so wonderful? Most of all, who knew she'd fall in love with him just spending the day with him. It was all because of a Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Pairing: **SeiyaXUsagi

TaikiXAmi and YatenXMinako will be a side pairing showing up frequently.

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy (Aren't you happy it's not Angst?)

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon doesn' belong to me but to the wonderful and talented Naoko Takuechi!

If the characters were mine, man the ending of the anime would REALLY be different.

Ok, some notes! Yeah, at first I was going to make this really, really short but it ended up really, really long (sweatdrop). Now how did that happen? So I decided to divide it into chapters because it got looong, but it doesn't matter because I like it! So please enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1****: **The Usual Morning (Or Not)

She ran and ran, running like never before, it was a matter of life and death!

Usagi was late to school _again_ ...

The bell had rung as she made it to the final step of the stairs and zoomed passed the other students, making in just one second late and sat in her seat. Her teacher stared at the trembling rabbit and sighed almost in relief. For the first time in history, Usagi didn't have to stay outside the classroom like back in her junior years.

She was relieved and grinned widely, patting her own head with a sense of accomplishment. Today is definitely a good day and it may be her lucky day too.

"Psst"

Someone poked her back, irritated already as the blond knew who was the one who dared poke her. Wanting to ignore the person's pesky finger, Usagi stared at the black board as she took notes. What a rare sight! Her friend watched and was amazed at how concentrated Usagi was, she may be the next Mizuno Ami if only the annoying person from behind didn't keep poking her.

The bun haired girl was about to explode. Just when she finally made it to class on time this had to happen? There was no way she was going to lose it all because of that person, the more the person poked the more irritated she grew. _C'mon, c'mon just get through this... grrr leave me alone you pesky finger!!_

At last she turned around, her golden locks of her hair swayed beautifully, her large round eyes stared into a pair of dark blue who gazed back. Her own blue eyes like the color of a Robin's egg gave the annoyed look, almost telling this person to back off without saying a word. The person stared at grinned in arrogance, poking her nose this time as Usagi instinctively thwacked it away.

"Will you knock it off! I came here almost on time and you have the nerve to play with me?"

"Oi, oi calm down Odango" He replied smoothly, he was actually teasing her as he enjoyed that, but playing with her... Now he certainly wouldn't mind that too. His lips stretched out and grinned, revealing his perfect pearly white teeth. "Do _you_ want _me _to _play _with you?"

She was struck and felt her heart beat rapidly that it was rather painful, she gulps down and once again gave this all time serious look. Then again, her face wasn't meant to put on any angry expression. She still looked rather cute with those cheeks puffed up.

"Seiya!"

"Tsukino-san, Seiya-san, please no talking or both of you will leave the classroom" The teacher said with an assertive and serious tone. You really wouldn't want to mess with a teacher who rarely gets angry because when he does, definitely not a pretty sight.

"Haaiii sensei....." The two said in defeat.

The day was a little slow but thank god lunch time has arrived; everyone was on a break and excited to eat what's in the bento. Well not everyone, they ran, they ran and ran as if a swarm of deadly wasps were coming at them. Seiya zoomed a little more in front of his two companions, there was no way he was going to get gobbled up by the obsessed fangirls that chased them.

Ever since the Three Lights decided to go to Azuba Juuban High, their lives weren't the same. It was fangirl here, there and pretty much everywhere! Whether it was one hiding in the boys bathroom or stalking them in the locker room to get a nice view of their manliness. They were sick of it and highly disgusted, whoever knew girls can be this scary?

"This is worst than Perfect Girl Evolution!" The tallest of the three said. He is calm and rarely get annoyed or angry, he is also the ideal gentleman. He could never let down a girls' request, he is also a great poet and lastly the only one who can tie up or even beat the genious Mizuno Ami.

"Now I know how Takano Kyohei felt!" The shortest of the three said, he was a silver hared young lad with beautiful olive green eyes. Eyes so mesmorizing that they always shot a glare to almost every single living thing. Except for a certain black cat with a crescent moon on top of its forehead that he absolutely adores. He's a bit on the grumpy side for such a handsome man.

"Enought talk about the manga and find a place to hide!" The last member of the ground said, Seiya, an average height young man with lovely raven colored hair. Eyes the color of the night sky and with an energetic personality. Being an idol he loves to grab attention and have the girls literally fall in front of his feet, this time the attention was too much and how just wants to escape with his life. For someone who's arrogant and loves to play around, he can only tease just one person.

The trio continued to run until they met the stairs, they couldn't get in at the same time, but they were desperate! Even as they squished one another, the silver haired boy squeezed through and ran up followed by the two. "Heh, looks like being short isn't so bad, eh Yaten?" Seiya smirked, he enjoyed getting on his nerves.

"Shut up!" He scowled, showing a rabid look.

The three made it up towards the roof of the school and for the first time they took a nice breath of fresh air that they almost collapsed on top of each other. Which they did. Unfortunately for Yaten he always seems to be the one at the bottom, he grumbles and cursed under his breath while Seiya was on top of him and finally, Taiki the tallest one was on top of Seiya. Yeah, life sucks when you're an idol but at least they got away from thei nemesis. They would almost drift to sleep if they hadn't heard these laughters. Actually they were rather familiar. Different types of laughs and giggles can be heard from far off next to the rail. There was a group of girls! Uh-oh, it can't be that these horrible fangirls were waiting for them, they swear that these girls might have a secret location where they can pin-point the boys' where abouts as if they were secret agents.

Wait, these girls aren't fangirls, well they actually are but less hyper. Actually these four girls are familiar, after standing up and hearing the boisterous yelling from Yaten, the boys gently strided to where the girls are. They made sure not to get too close or too far, once they were at an ok distance they recognize them clearly.

A loud and energetic laughter from a blond with long hair who always has a red ribbon on top of her head. With those clear blue eyes, there was no mistaking that this was the ever so hyper, Aino Minako who is always clinging to the silver haired idol. Yaten never really liked her; he always found her as an annoying brat with this big dream to become a famous idol herself. He never wanted to admit it but that time he saw her in the audition, Yaten was impressed and saw her shine like no other girl. He still disliked her.

A soft and timid giggle came from a short, aqua blue haired girl who also has water colored eyes to match. With the way she stood and acted a little mature than the rest, this was the genious Mizuno Ami. She's very quiet and talks softly but with enough brain power to command the whole science group. She was that intelligent and had always caught the attention of Taiki. Being that he's the only one who can equally match her in intelligence, but still holds great respect for her as a student.

There was a light chuckle coming from a chocolate milk hair that's tied up in the usual ponytail at the top of her head, those obvious pink rose earrings that she wears and with her round coffee brown eyes followed by the fact that she's the tallest of the girls. Kino Makoto, the strongest girl in Juuban High School who men fear her for her ferocious strength and attitude. She's also feminine even though she believes she's not, she actually is. Makoto is a great cook and the boys would always have her make bento for them. The Three Lights weren't ashamed of it. Not only is she a great cook she also has a soft spot for plants and flowers, who says she't not feminine?

Finally the last girl who immediately catches the eye of our love sick idol, Seiya stared and sighed softly. His lips curved upward a bit and smiled softly at the girl who laughed loudly enough for the whole community to hear. Such distinctive squeals of laughter were heard from that gigantic mouth. Her unique hair style of two buns on top of her head with the rest of her golden hair dropped naturally, adorable blue eyes which were a little darker than Minako's but lighter than Ami's. She's silly and clumsy, always having an innocent heart of a child, none other than Tsukino Usagi.

"OI-" Before Seiya would say anything to grab the bun haired girls' attention, his mouth was immediately covered by Yaten's hand who grumbled at his bandmate.

"Are you insane!? Let them be!" He whispered agressively.

"Mmmm, mmrpht, mmrrf!!" ("But I wanna hang out with Odango!")

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Maybe it would help if you remove your hand from his mouth... Yaten" The calm tone of Taiki was heard as he continues to stare at Ami. It was amazing how he knew what his companions were doing, he was almost like a parent figure to the two.

The silver haired sighed and did as Taiki said, finally catching some breath of air Seiya slouched and was relieved. Grabbing the neck of his uniform he yanks it a little to loosen him a bit before releasing it. Eyeing at the short, green eyed boy, Seiya clapsed his hands together and pleaded him. He almost looked like he was asking permission to Yaten which was quite amusing. In the end the annoying begging and puppy dog eyes were enough to convince the grumpy Yaten to hang out with the girls. However, Seiya wasn't going alone and smirked mischeviously.

"Oi! Odango!"

She heard it alright, there was no one else who called her that other than one person. An annoyed sigh escaped her mouth and swiveled around as she rests her hands on her hips. Staring at the boy in the middle of his two bandmates.

"You called?"

Usagi's friends from behind stared wide eyed at the three handsome boys. Their eyes even took the shape of hearts as they felt their bodies melting in the puddle of their love, including Ami who blushed and gazed at her ideal man. Being that she was shy she could never admit what she really feel. Minako on the other hand was spontanous and acts without thinking. All she did was hurled herself over to the shortest of the three and wrapped her arms around his neck as she rubbed her cheek against his as if she were a cat.

"Yaten-kuuuun!!"

"Eh... not again" Yaten said boredly, this was no different. Everytime he appears the eargerly blond hugs him like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone stared and had a nervous smile on their faces, they really couldn't comment on this pleasant scenario. Seiya enjoyed making Yaten's life a living hell as he pushed Minako even further.

"You know, Yaten likes it when..." The sassy boy whispered into the blond's ear. Whatever he said made her tick and cling on the silver haired idol even more. Yaten gave Seiya the look as if telling him "Sleep with one eye open!"

The red clad laughed before turning his attention towards the other girls and especially his favorite Odango. The grin on his face grew wider as he has plans on his mind. More specifically, plans to woo the resisting Usagi.

"Hey, why don't we play a game while we're all here?" He suggests.

"What kind of game?" Makoto asked innocently with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Oh give me a break, baka, like we have time to be playing games as if we were kids!" Yaten explodes as he still battles against the ever so clinging Minako. _I swear she's like a leech who won't let go!_ He grumbles and stills tries to get her off.

"Well..." He pauses, Seiya looked around and picked up an empty glass bottle. This day could never be more better than what it is now. "Let's play Truth and Dare"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh la la! Isn't this exciting? Chapter 2, yay! I even made it extra long so that all of you can enjoy. Now, now the best part has yet to come! (grins) So, I had a little question on my previous chapter so I decided to answer it. Well yeah, they do know each others identity, but I just wanted this to be a normal day for them like regular teens you know?

Ok! Some points here, hmm... now what can I really say?

I guess for all of you to enjoy this chapter is all I can say!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Game

Everyone was speechless that even Minako (finally) releases Yaten and stared at Seiya, already they know EXACTLY what was going through her mind. The silver haired idol doesn't look comfortable, he stood as close to Taiki as possible. He doesn't know what that hyperactive senshi of love is capable of. At first they weren't sure about it and Taiki suspects that there was more than just innocent playing.

In the end they all sat in a circle and stared at each other; they were rather nervous and even though it was Seiya's bright idea he wouldn't start. He was planning on something and he patiently waits until it was his moment. The silence conitnues until one of them couldn't take it and grabbed the bottle. Everyone stared in awe as she was the least expected to start the game.

"Eeeh, pretty bold Odango" Seiya smirked and scoot a little closer, trying to lay his chin on her shoulder.

"Seiya!" She yelped when she felt something rest comfortably on her shoulder, her cheeks expressed the flaring redness that gave away her embarrassment. She spun the bottle and prayed for dear life that the bottle didn't stop at Seiya.

The bottle continued to spin which seemed endless until it stopped, everyone gulped and stared at the person who was pointed by the bottle. The tallest of the girls gasped and blushed softly, biting her fingernails slightly.

"Ah! Mako-chan" The bun haired girl bubbly spoke and smiled widely. "So, do you pick Truth or Dare?"

_If I choose dare they might make me do something ridiculous. I'll be safe if I say "Truth!"_Makoto stared intently at the bottle, feeling the drop of sweat falling from her chin. Who ever knew that choosing one word would be so complicated? In the end she made both fists and chirped. "Truth!"

"Ooooh" Everyone began as if they were the jury of a justice trial going on. Usagi smiled and wondered what type of question to ask. Makoto is a girl who loves to cook, arrange flowers, play rough sports, and is Sailor Jupiter. So, what's the one thing that Usagi doesn't know? An idea popped up in her mind but she was weary whether to ask this question or not; in the end she went for it.

"Mako-chan, is true that everytime you see a cute guy you always, somehow, refer to your sempai who broke your heart?"

The question struck her like a bolt lightning striking down at the ground, she began wrapping her finger with the loose end of her hair as she cheeks flushed. "Y-yeah... it's b-because... m-my sempai... wa-was really handsome..." She took a breather. "A-and... I... I guess they guys... r-resemble to him a lot" She admits.

Boy, that sempai must really be that unique to resemble A LOT of boys whom Makoto has met in her life, the group has always wondered why the tall brunette was so infatuated with her sempai. Guess they'll never know, after she was done, Makoto grins and spins the bottle. Once again, everyone was anxious as the bottle spun. Who will be the next victi- umm person to get chosen by the bottle of doom? The minutes passed as the object was slowing down, everyone held their breath as the glass bottle stopped.

"Oh my! It would have seem that I'm next" Taiki said calmly.

At first, the tall brunette was nervous and wasn't sure what to do. Sure she blurts out the truth and dare question, Taiki took a while to think of a response he looks into the eyes of the nervous Makoto and smiled softly.

"Alright, I pick Truth"

It was rather disappointing as Seiya actually hoped that his bandmate would have picked dare; it would've been interesting to see what kind of dare the girl would tell him to do and how he'd respond.

"Ne, ne... Taiki-san... umm..." This was really complexing, Makoto wasn't sure what to ask him but like any girl who is head-over-heels for the guy, she blurts out. "What kind of girls do you like!?" Makoto didn't realize it but her whole face turned into a bright red tomato. The question was very open and a little embarrassing.

"Well, to answer your question, with nothing but the truth" Taiki began, rubbing his chin slightly as he eyes on all girls, yes even the odango haired which Seiya made sure to block his view by sitting in front of her. Usagi blinked and looked at Seiya as she thought that he was a little weird for sitting in front of her but she didn't understand why. The tall man chuckled as his wooden colored eyes stared intensely at the blue haired one. His lips made an upright smirk.

"As far as... I know... I love calm and quiet girls. I don't care if they have long or _short_ hair and neither do I mind if they're tall or short. I like a girl who knows what she's doing, well if she's responsible"

After he had stated why type of girl he likes, Makoto gulped. The poor girl was thinking that she might have a chance with him! The tall idol spun the bottle as everyone, especially Ami was very nervous. After what Taiki said she couldn't stop her pacing heart beat. She stared blankly as her ears heard loud noises and the hands waving around in front of her face. Finally, she came to realization that everyone was trying to snap her out of her daze.

"Ami-chan, look it's your turn now" Usagi points to the bottle which was now pointing at the genious.

"Well, this is interesting" The idol said, with his brown eyes fixated upon her aqua eyes. He clears his throat and rubs his chin. "Well, Mizuno-san... Truth or Dare?"

Tension once again took place, Ami stared deeply into his eyes and looked on the ground. Her fingers curled up as her hand became fists, she looks at the tall idol and said the unthinkable:

"Dare"

"Ami-chan!" Her friends yelled in unison.

"Oooh!" The two idols were in awe.

Taiki remained silent but on his face you can clearly see the shocked expression. With his mouth wide open that was able to catch the flies, he looked at her blankly before giving a soft nod. Now to think of a dare... What type of dare would be best? Nothing too silly but something funny, either way he had to think of something. There was a snap of his fingers and smiled evilly. Seiya and Yaten clinged to each other, they've never seen the tall man smile in that way! It was almost too scary to look at his evil face, they felt sorry for Ami.

"Mizuno-san... I'm apalled that you chose dare" He began, well he had to admit that it was a bold move. "This dare that I'm about to say will be something... you might not like" Once against he clears his throat as he rubs his chin. "Ami... I dare you... to NOT study on your own for the rest of the day!"

There was silence.

Everyone stared at Ami who was emotionless and speechless until she grabbed her hair with her hands. "Nooooo!! I can't bear one minute withou studying!" It was amusing seeing the genious going insane after receiving the ultimate penalty.

While Taiki tried to calm her down, Usagi decides to spin the bottle for her friend and as everyone waited for the bottle to stop. Suddenly, everyone gasped as both Taiki and Ami stared at the glass bottle that was now pointing towards...

"Oh my god! Yay! I'm so excited, ne, ne Ami-chan, I already choose dare! So dare me!" Well that was easy, the bubbly Minako already chose what she wants and it was up to Ami to fufill her wishes. With a nervous not followed by a smile, the worried genious wasn't sure what kind of dare she would give her. Thinking about it really and the fact that she was still hurt about not being able to study, so...

"Minako-chan, I dare you to take notes in class so that you can help me study. What I'm trying to say is... I dare you to study for me!" The wise soldier begged and looked straight into her friend's wide and shocked round eyes.

"Aack! Noooo!" The soldier of love went beserk and spun the bottle as she clings on to Yaten for dear life. She took the moment to take a nice whiff at his wonderful hair and take in the lovely aroma of strawberry scented shampoo!

"Yaten!" Everyone yelled, both the blond and the short idol stared down at the bottle which was not pointing at... Yaten! The blond grinned widely and looked at the nervous boy, she giggled and softly ran her fingers through his long ponytail. "Yaten-kun, truth or dare?" She gave him this naughty look almost expecting him to say "dare."

_I'm a lot smarter than you think,_he thought to himself and smirked. He remembers that even if he chose truth that Minako will still come up with anything to get what she wants. The fiesty idol grumbled and cursed under his breath and made a fist. Who ever knew that choosing either of the two words would be so difficult. Cursed that bubbly sailor soldier to be this giddy and spontanous everytime she's with him. Cursed the fact that she's Sailor Venus and having to represent a planet which actually represents Love makes her even worse! In the end and for who knows why, but maybe Yaten didn't dislike her as he thought.

"Dare me"

They all stared at the short idol; they never thought that he would say "dare" and especially to the lucky and hyper blond. After that word came out from his beautiful mouth, Minako wasn't sure what to say. There were many naughty actions that she planned to say and this was an opportunity that she can't afford to lose.

"Yaten-kun... I dare you... to... be my boyfriend!"

This was expected and it didn't really surprise him, but it still did, well kind of. With a heavy sigh and a slight smile he agrees and took her hand into his, staring into her precious blue eyes as he leaned in. With his free hand he spun the bottle and tried to get closer and closer to her pretty face, she blocked his face with her hand and yelped with a cute giggle.

"Not now, Yaten-kun!!"

"...women..." He grunts and takes a look at the bottle which has finally stopped. He has a huge grin on his face. "Heh, so who's my victim?"

"I am, short stuff" Came the voice that everyone thought they would never again. He has waited patiently all this time and laughed at everyone who took the crazy dares and truths. At last it was time for the raven haired to come out and have fun. He's been waiting patiently and now it's all paying off.

"Who you calling shorty!?" The silver haired scoweled and growled, gritting his teeth with an evil smile paste on his small face. He couldn't wait to humiliate his bandmate in any way possible. "C'mon Seiya, I know you like to have fun, so what are you waiting for and choose **dare** already!"

"Well, yeah you're right" Seiya smirks as he slips on his shades, he wanted to look cool in front of his odango even though she really didn't care; to Seiya it was all part of his plan. "I know the kind of dirty dares you want to throw at me, so for not I'll play it safe. I pick Truth, shorty"

"Kuso! I hate you!" Yaten snarled and just wished he could use Star Sensitive Inferno at him, then again there is one thing he can say. It's not really a secret among everyone, well... Except ONE. "Alright... Seiya Kou, is it true that you LOVE Tsukino Usagi?"

There was an uncomfortable pressure in the air as everyone was silent, Minako tugged at Yaten as if hushing him but the silver haired idol was having fun. He enjoyed looking at Seiya's surprised face even if he was wearing his shades. Everyone slowly looked over to the face of the golden bun-haired girl. Words can't describe what she's feeling. Her eyes were the size of spaghetti plates and her mouth wide open that could take in a cake, whole. Almost like a cartoon; the laces of her shiny golden hair blew out like strands of spider webs that covered the corner in between walls, her heart beating faster than ever that it could just spring out of her chest.

Seiya loved her? Since when? And why? She still has Mamoru and would never change him for anyone but he was gone; studying in America for his studies and it always made her wonder if he ever remembers her.

"Yes, I do" He confesses.

Usagi turned her head to look at him, he now spun the bottle and watched as the object whirled around while scraping against the concrete floor. Seiya was not looking at her, it made the bun-haired girl blush even more. Why was she feeling so nervous? Usagi couldn't concentrate on anything but that love confession, even if he had to say it because of the whole Truth and Dare game it still counts as a confession! She didn't notice the bottle stop nor the pointing fingers that were for her. That was only until the ebony haired idol shook her gently and leaned in closer to her face; only did she blink and backed away from him with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"It's your turn, Odango" He began, still wearing those blasted sunglasses. Those damn sunglasses, oh how Usagi wanted to see his eyes, just to see what kind of reaction he has. If only she can reach out and swipe them off.

"A-ano... I... I..." She pulled herself together, playing around with the loose hair, Usagi looked straight into Seiya's eyes behind his dark sunglasses and said: "Dare"

He has been patient; waiting for everyone else to take a turn just for this moment. At long last his wish may finally come true, he removes his sunglasses as his dark blue eyes gazed down at a pair of light blue ones and smiled with happiness.

"Odango... I dare you to spend the whole day with me, and I mean that you stay with me for the whole day" Seiya grinned widely this time. "Call it like a date or you being my temporary girlfriend" Her smirks this time.

_Actually, Odango... I want this be... Our special date, I promise to make it unforgettable. I really do wish that you could be my girlfriend_, he mentally admits. As much as it pained him knowing that this is coming true only because of a silly game. All because of the game Truth and Dare, how low of him.

"I'll do it" Usagi blushed, why did she answer so calmly and without any resistance? She did it because she wanted to know something; Seiya's feelings. _Mamo-chan you really hurt me... that time I called you... A woman answered...._

The bell rang, game over and everyone looked at each other as if to remind one another of their dares. Each of them left as Ami was crying and wailing because she couldn't study on her own anymore; she has to rely on someone else to study with. Minako was sad and happy at the same time, she has to study but since she has Yaten by her side life was good to her. Makoto went along with her friends and since she couldn't help but feel sorry for her blue haired friend, Taiki and Yaten left to do what they must do, the tall man will hang around with the wise soldier and become her study buddy while the silver haired boy now must stay with the soldier of love.

Just the two of them and they know they have to get going but neither dared move. Five minutes later, he was the first to stand puts his sunglasses back on as he walks off. He stops at least three inches away from her and looked back with a smirk. He seems really eager about this.

"Oi, Odango ready to go? Remember your dare"

"Un! I didn't forget, baka" She stood up and looked at him for a brief moment before walking off with him.

* * *

Was it good? Was it good? Oh please let me know my dear audience!

I've been having a lot of inspiration lately with the whole SeiyaXUsagi, you can blame Sailor Moon Stars for getting me involved in this. I have no regrets though! I'm happy about it, oh!! I have a new idea for an upcoming fic that might appear soon, but I don't want to excite you guys, yet!

(Last time I said "soon" all of a sudden I got a major writer's block and never wrote again (sweatdrop) so yeah)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I've come with the third chapter! Yay! I hope I did a really good job. I do have some down sides, I'm not very good with descriptions of backgrounds. I used to be really good at it, but like I'm all... meh. So I'm so sorry if I couldn't set the mood right like other great authors have, but I tried my best!

So please, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3****: A Day With Seiya**

The day went slowly once again, for a certain idol it didn't really matter. After school finished everyone met outside, Usagi hung out with her friends for just a little longer until she spots the raven haired man. There came a soft smile upon her small face and quickly hides it, she didn't know why but she was actually anxious to start the day with Seiya.

"Ok, I'm leaving"

"Usagi-chan, you sure are lucky!" Rei smirked and watched her off. Everyone wondered whether they should follow her or not, but just for today they decided to leave them alone.

"Seiya!"

"Oh?" He lifts his head up and looked over, his lips stretched out wide with a bright smile. His eyes just glowed with happiness behind the sunglasses he wore. There was no way his day would be dull now! "Odango! And I thought you broke down on your dare" He teased as he crossed his arms, grinning down at her.

"No! I can't break my dare" Usagi giggles, she really didn't get it but there was something inside her that tickled. "So where are we going oh fearless leader?" She teased this time.

"Oh man, that's hard to decide! Well according to the List of Fun Activities..." Seiya took out a piece of paper and looked at his list. The boy was really serious about this.

"A list?" Usagi blinked, she never thought he went that far.

"Well yeah, a good man needs to know a good number of places to take his date-" He shuts himself and blushed. "Oh! Let's get going to the arcade!" He said in order to change the subject.

Off they went to the arcade where they bought their own milkshake and each played in different machines. Everyone was amazed with the way Seiya and Usagi kept beating each others record. The bun-haired didn't want to give in and played at her best to reach the ultimate high score, suddenly the sadness she had about Mamoru was fading away. Seiya smirked and went in, mand handling all the enemies in the game until he surpassed her score.

The two laughed as he bought her a teddy bear as a way to congratulate her for her hard work in the game. Mamoru never treated her that way... Soon they left the arcade as their mouths were cold from eating too much ice cream. The raven haired idol was fun and energetic, he never talks about scientific stuff and even gets bad marks on his paper every now and then. In a way, Usagi can identify herself within him, he wasn'tsmart like Mamoru and is pretty clumsy too.

He matched her in every way that's almost too good to be true, Mamory enjoyed listening to soft music and reading novels, he was a man of high quality and is most of the time calm. He's never out going and pretty much the perfect gentleman. How did Usagi ever fall in with him? Seiya on the other hand digs the manga, enjoys energetic music, and even if he is loaded with money as a pop idol he is outgoing, fun, and definitely NOT boring. She never realized it until then but... Mamoru was sure boring to spend the day with.

With Seiya it was different, now they head to the carnival and went to the fun house of mirrors as they made fun of each other. She giggled as she saw her date's reflection in the mirror; all wobbly and short. He laughed at her reflection as well, her legs were short and looked fat. They laughed for a long period of time until they head to the roller coaster and screamed their lungs out. They held on for their dear lives as they did another loopty-loop, they were sure they were going to get sick after this. They now bumped against each other in the bumper car place, each exchanging laughter as they gently bumped each other again and again. They took pictures together and held hands when they were in a huge crowd.

They blushed when they did, the way Seiya gently curled his long fingers around her small hand. Gently but having a firm hold on her, he didn't dare look at her but she did. Her round light blue eyes stared up into his nervous face. This was the first time she ever held hands with someone so sincere. Seh can tell, the nervousness of his hand and the way it produced sweat; he wanted to let go because he felt embarrassed but she held on. It was surprising even to him, who wanted to hold someone's sweaty hand? She did. She kept a tight grip on it as if she feared of losing him, she didn't want to let go.

His hand was lovely and truthful, his hand was soft and protective and his hand was different than Mamoru's. Throughout the times they were together, Usagi had always wanted to touch his hand and hold on to it, he always came up with some lame excuse because it was childish. Maybe it was to thim but for Usagi it meant everything and it always hurt her that she could not hold hands with him. So she always grabbed it with force and he would always have a heavy sigh he would hold her, but the way he held her was loosely and not putting in a firm grip. He would just stare straight ahead and never look down at her; he never looked nervous he was so stern and... Dry.

"Odango..."

He had stopped near the exit of the carnival, slowly he turned his head to look into her gorgeous round eyes. He couldn't stop his racing heart beat and neither could he stop the blood rushing into his cheeks. The blond stopped and stared up into his dark blue eyes, almost getting lost in them.

"Hai?"

"A-ano... I was thinking..." He took his time on deciding the next activity before nightfall. "Would you like to take a stroll in the park?"

"Un! Sure, I'd love to"

He smiled softly and felt proud, _I think I finally gave her a great time. She always looked depressed in school and I really like it when she smiles. _He walks away with her, hand in hand. The two blushed as they entered the park, Sakura petals began falling down as if they welcomed them. They laughed softly and entered, they looked at the beautifulSakura trees and other types of trees. Walking from one garden to the next as they smiled brightly, the flower bloomed and colored the grass. The way the wind blows on them as they sway from side to side, nature was lovely.

Everything was sparkling clean and the small animals of the park were enjoying life. They saw a little parade of ducklings following their mother to the nearest lake, one of the ducklings was left behind that it chirped loudly for the mother to hear. Unfortunately she didn't, feeling sorry, Seiya reached down and scooped up the scared duckling as it conitnued to chirp. The idol cradled it in his hand and hushed it by humming a soft tune. Usagi was amazed, she even made an "aww" when she saw the way pop star handled the duckling.

Finally the mother duck called out to the missing baby, gladly Seiya heads to the lake and placed the duckling on it. The family swam together as they left trails of ripples on the water, with the sun's bright light beaming down on the surface of the lake it made the water glitter beautifully. Their eyes stared down in awe as they looked at each other with a soft smile. The wind blew past them as their hair flew along the way as the wind directed. The scene was becoming romantic all of a sudden, light blue eyes stared at dark blue. Face to face, eye to eye, they stared for a long time as they couldn't stop gazing at each other and getting lost in the moment.

If they could just lean in, which they did, they were nervous and afraid. Neither didn't want to make the first move. With a firm hold of her hand, Seiya continued to gaze down into her eyes as he said something inaudibly. Mouthing the words "I love you" as his hot breath vapored on her yearning lips as she went on tip-toes. Everything was beautiful, her day with Seiya was fun and she's never had this much in a long time. She wanted this moment, it wasn't about destiny anymore it was about being happy. It was time that Usagi gets her own happiness, their lips were just an inch away from each other and Seiya can feel the burning passion within him. Usagi felt nervous inside and felt her insides tremble, everything was going smooth when suddenly...

"Hurry up and kiss!"

They stopped in their tracks and backed off, they blushed bright red that their whole head has become a tomato. The attempted kiss failed as the two people rolled out of the bush. A familiar silver haired idol was on top of a rather familiar blond who was laughing loudly as the boy on top of her was tickling her mercilessly. It all came together now.

"Minako-chan!?"

"Yaten!?"

"Ah yes, pardon the intrusion"

"We followed them because we didn't want them interrupting Usagi-chan's date with Seiya-kun"

"Bwaaaah!" Both Usagi and Seiya yelled as they clinged on to each other, the other pair that suddenly came from behind was Taiki and Ami. Wait. Why are they here? By the time they realized it, Usagi and Seiya looked at each other and once again backed off from each other with a bright, red blush on their faces.

"Ami-chan! You're here too? Obviously wanted to see them kiss, eh??" Minako began which caused the blue haired to blush.

"No, it wasn't like that at all!" She defended herself and took a breather. "We came here because it was peaceful..." She blushed, this time a little darker than before.

"Right" Yaten began sarcastically as he eyes on his tall friend. "You better not spread babies all over the place-" His head was bent over because he received the smack of his life by the tall idol.

"Don't say such dirty things! How can you even consider that I would do that!?" He began to scold as if a parent to a child. Taiki's cheeks were reddened with embarrassment.

In the end the two couples battle it out in a strong arguement while Seiya and Usagi stayed to enjoy the show. Maybe it wasn't so bad but the two were madly disappointed, if only there was a way to make up for it. The odango haired truly wanted to taste different lips which will give a different emotion. Usagi wanted his kiss, she wanted to feel the difference and taste the love that Seiya has for her. Well, too bad they couldn't lock lips. Seiya nudges at her with his elbow. She trembles when she felt his hot breath enter ear; his lips so close that they practically brush against her ear lobe.

"I plan to finish this day... Odango, I invite you to my apartment" He pretty much breathed into her ear causing her to shiver from the inside and out. Oh such a beautiful tone, so deep and seductive at the same time. "Not as a dare, but as my real date..." Seiya finished and swiftly but still like ever lasting. His lips brushed against her neck, gently pecking it before backing away.

Usagi felt the chills going down her spine and breathed in at last, the whole time she was holding her breath as the blood inside her went crazy and that tingling sensation was becoming unbearable. All because of a dare, thanks to the game Truth or Dare, Usagi was willing to go along only to finish what they left off. And maybe to start with something beyond that just a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, some things. I know the story is rate K+ but for this chapter and this chapter only.

I decided to rate this chapter to PG-13, the kissing scene is kind of, hmm how can I put this... Well I'm not sure if it's that explicit but I don't think so. But just in case that it is, this chapter is rated PG-13, and some foul language. Especially from Yaten! (lol) Well I love teasing him and making him so rabidness, but he's just so cute!

I used their song "Nagareboshi He" by The Three Lights. I do not own the song, the lyrics were written by the talented Naoko Takeuchi.

Well, I think this is my longest so I hope it turns out great. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4****:** **In The Night**

She called her parents to let them know that she's staying over at Rei's shrine, in reality she was actually in Seiya's apartment because she knows that her father would go ballistic if he finds out that she's staying with a boy and alone in his apartment. Usagi had to call Rei and let her know about it just in case her parents call Rei. When the soldier of fire found out that the bun-haired's last activity for her dare to be complete was to stay over at Seiya's apartment she flipped and freaked out that she yelled in the phone; almost causing the blond to go deaf. Luckily, Haruka nor Michiru has not found out about this scandal. Otherwise they'll come after her and yank her away from Seiya forever because of the whole destiny cause.

She didn't want to admit it but because of that her life wasn't normal anymore, Usagi can't really dream about the future because it's already been predicted. What's the fun in knowing you're going to be a queen and married to a dull guy and to top it all of, having a child who's going to have the same name as you. Honestly but she does have a soft spot for Chibi Usa, that girl is really cute and lovable. She may be a bit annoying from time to time and sometimes be a little mean to Usagi but she was still her child; a beautiful and sweet child. It's actually a shame that she can't be Seiya's daughter, wait, what?

What was she thinking!? Usagi blushed deeply that the red coloring went down towards her neck. She felt weird thinking about that, but she didn't mind it though. Touching her face and felt the warmth coming from her cheeks, she truly felt strange and even though she's supposed to love Mamoru and marry him... It just didn't seem right anymore. It's as if she has no life, almost like her story was written by someone just to make her life the way it should with no way to change the plot. She looked out from the window and watched the sun as it was slowly settling in for the night. What a beautiful image as the sky was colored with orange and yello with a dash of red and bit of pink in it. Almost like the artwork of someone talented, the sun glowing dimly as it was soft and gentle to her eyes. Not like during the day where the light could just blind her.

The sky was lovely as it had different mood in it, Usagi only got lost of nature's beautiful picture as she stared at the calm sun set. She can hear foot steps but paid no attention to them. They got closer and closer until they stopped.

A man stood and stared at her back, observing her and taking in the details of her school uniform but much more than that. His eyes explored her as if he was stripping her clothes off by just staring at her carefully. He can picture himself on top of her and doing things that came naturally, wait, what was he thinking!? He smacked himself for being such a pervert for the moment, he couldn't help it and she was... Gorgeous... Her eyes, that tender face, her soft hands and lips; ah yes, those same lips that were waiting for his to take them away. Lips so delicate they might bruise if he goes in too much and suckles on them. Her pink lips yearned for his, if he could just turn her around and just taste them and ravished them in his passionate kiss.

_Seiya, get a hold of yourself!_ He smacked himself again, _this was no time to take advantage of an innocent girl who's (very beautiful) gazing up at the night sky!_ Night sky because the sun had already gone and the sky had darkened. He has waited so long for this to happen and he was glad to take her out again, he smiles to himself almost sadly. It was times like this in which he didn't care looking for his beloved princess, he already did but within Usagi.

"Seiya?"

The soft voice broke him from his trance as he looks at her, she had already turned herself around so that she would be face to face to him. _Beautiful,_ he admits, the night was perfect as the illuminous light of the moon beamed down towards her. It gave her a marvolous glow, after all she is Sailor Moon, but today... He just felt that the silver lightof the moon was fitting her perfectly. The way the light outlines her entire body, glowing like the goddess that she is with the streams of her shiny golden hair. Glittering in the night almost as if sparkling dust was surrounding her. Her big round eyes glowing even more than ever; the cerulean color of her eyes can only shine brighter than before. She truly was the angel he has been looking for, Seiya stared at her with awe.

"Hai, Odango?" His voice trembled, he wasn't sure why.

"Seiya..." She came in close, walking so slowly as her eyes continued to stare into his dark sapphire eyes. Was she being being seductive?

She finally stops in front of him, eyes staring at each other, the room was dark with only a bit of light from the moon that entered the living room. His apartment was full of riches and luxurious decorations, for three people to live in this spacious apartment. It was silent and all that can be heard is the calm breathing from them, gently he reached out and placed his hands on her side of the shoulders. Looking down at her and smiled tenderly, this could be the moment they've been waiting for. Suddenly, a song played from out of nowhere as it was their no. 1 hit ever since they came down on earth searching for their princess.

_Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta  
egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi  
taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)  
ano hiboku ha mamore nakute  
kuyashi namida kora e ta dake  
ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart) _

Sliding down one hand slowly towards her small wait, Seiya was sneaky as he made sure his hand felt her whole side of her body before resting on that tiny waist. With his right hand he hover it over her small hand, _my god does it feel soft as silk! _They smiled as the two were now in a dance position; more specifically a waltz. Seiya takes the lead and began with the 1, 2, 3 step as Usagi followed along. She was never a good dancer but today and only today she showed off. Never before has her foot work improved this much! It was amazing, when did she learn? Better question: When did she practice? Well, it didn't matter as long as the two danced and Seiya was actually looking down to her feet just to make sure she doesn't step on him. Their song continued to play but the question was... Who turned it on? The raven haired didn't want anymore interruptions as he made sure the doors were locked this time.

Plus, he had the keys in his breast pocket and stole both keys from his companions. He was that smart. He smirked to himself, _so it doesn't matter whether they pound on the door while me and Odango do our special play time in my room- No, wait! Stupid Seiya, you're dancing with her! Keep the romantic mood going! _He wanted to smack himselg again but it's just that the mood was right!

To make it up from his evil thoughts, he sings to her.

_"To oiyo sora kakenuketeku  
nagareboshi ni nega uyoima  
aitai to sasayaku  
(tsutae teyo starlight)  
toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa  
tarinai kakera ni  
(sobaniite sweetheart)"_

Usagi blushed deeply as she heard his angelic voice, _oh my god... He sounds even better when he's so close..._ She stares up in him with starry eyes, she was amazed and bashful. Usagi looked away as they continued to waltz along the rhythm of the song, the idol took the opportunity to sing right into her ear. Bringing his lips close to her that they brushed against her ear lobe, the blond blushed darkly and closed her eyes. Such a seductive tone, the way he sang can make her melt in an instant. His voice was tender, beautiful and well balanced in tones, Seiya was truly a talendted singer.

The song was nearing to its end and this is where our idol took this moment and dragged her into him. Very close, her skin can feel the soft breathes he exhaled, it gave her goosebumps that she shivered while her stomach was feeling rather strange. If Seiya could pay attention closely he swore he can feel her pounding heart against his chest. Her heart was going crazy as if it was running around in circles, lips touched her soft flesh as they tenderly kissed her neck. Keeping his arm wrapped around her, his fingers entangled with her own as they held on tightly. Usagi let out a squeak and tightened her closed eyes. Seiya smirked while he kissed her, soon he began trailing kisses upwards; touching inch by inch of her silky skin and before she knew they were near a wall. Seiya gently leaned her against the wall until his soft lips finally reached towards her small chin. This time Usagi looked at him as did he, they stared for a brief moment.

The song ended.

This is it.

The moment they've been waiting for. It's now or never.

Seiya turned away and breathed out to make sure his breathe was ok, he didn't want to have a stinky odor now did he? Usagi giggled when she saw him taking some breathe mints, _he's so silly but he's also nervous. He wants it to be perfect..._ She smiled softly, he really was different. Seiya was lovable and romantic, why was destiny mean to her? He finally looks at her and resumed with his sensual look for her, trying to act cool and smooth while she giggled softly. He blinks and blushes, realizing about his silly moment and chuckled.

Now they were silent; everything was quiet and there was no other sound being made. Only the nervous breathing they gave off, this time there were no interruptions. _Ok Seiya, you got her... So go for it! Ganbaru! Ganbaru!_ He cheered for himself as he bent his head down. Gazing down at a pair of beautiful jewels and felt their lips coming in close. Usagi was nervous almost like this was going to be her first kiss, then again this was actually going to be the very first kiss with him. When she asked Mamoru about their first kiss, he didn't really give her a clear answer. It almost felt as if all those kisses didn't matter; those kisses didn't have that passion. That love that she's looking for.

At last their lips met, soft and tender just the way he knew her lips were going to feel like. She was magnificent, moving along in a slow, yet pouring all his passion into this long await kiss. _My god, he kisses better than Mamoru!_ Usagi's face was red as the reddest apple, her heart was going beserk and even more. They continued as their lips were in sync with each other, she can feel this deep emotion coming from his lips. The way they ravished her own and how carefully they touch her, his lips were wonderful and felt that she can get lost in the kiss. Usagi barely kept up because it was so amazing! So magically as he deepened it a little more, putting all his love and desire for her. It was getting hot and very hot, the humid air around them was just sensual. They were getting aroused as he began to suckle on her lower lip, she moaned in between the whole activity. He just smircked, feeling proud of himself.

He left a little bruise but not too bad, Seiya knew her lips would be so delicate. He was happy as they parted, taking in a couple of breathes to recover but didn't regret this moment. They looked at each other, both panting softly and blushing darkly.

"Now, I'll show you something else" Seiya grinned.

He watched her and enjoyed the expression she gave, she was so cute! The was she just stared at him with curiosity, so innocent like a 5 year old child. The idol bent down his head and kissed her once again, only this time he was going slightly fast and moving sensually. Usagi gasped in between kisses and widened her eyes when she felt something slimy and soft entering her mouth. It was his tongue! What was going on here!? The blond remembers something that Minako once wanted to try, something to do with a French and the tongue and Yaten. It didn't make sense. She wasn't sure what it was.

Seiya leaned his body a little more, being careful not to crush her petite frame as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth and searched hungrily for her tongue. Usagi moaned a little louder as she felt drifting away into this unusual but pleasant kiss, aww man it felt goo! Mamoru never expressed his love this way before, now she remember! This was supposed to be a French Kiss! Usagi gave it a shot and stick her tongue out, both played and wrestled against each other. Whoa, it's really getting hot here! Their breathing quickened as the blond's eyes were tightly shut and Seiya only stared at her vulnurable face, their tongues continued going at it as each exchanged hot breathes into their faces. They can feel a bit of sweat rolling down from their faces. Now if only Seiya could urge her to his room then his plan will be complete!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

_Oh no... Not now! At least let me reach to home plate!_ Seiya wanted to continue for just a little while. Just a little longer but the annoying rapping of the door, Seiya stops and parts away from her lucious lips and groaned with annoyence. Usagi gasped for air as she finally took in small breathes to recover, she looks over at Seiya with a rather disappointed look. It seems she wanted more.

"Seiya!! Open the god damn door!" Spoke a very irritated Yaten.

"Why should I!? I'm rather BUSY!" The raven haired idol yelled back.

"Open up already!" Taiki bangs on the door this time.

"Usagi-chan!" Both Minako and Ami yelled.

Oh no... They came too?

"Open up already! I have to use the men's room!" Yaten explodes, if only Seiya could see how his bandmate was acting. Both his hands on his groin as he was running around in circles, jumping here and there, stomping on the floor and puffing his cheeks with eyes tightly shut. Thank god the paparazzi weren't here.

"Heh, should've wore diapers" Seiya teased.

"Shut the fuck up and open already!!" Yaten could barely hold it, he felt a little squirt of liquid that squeezed out. _I knew I should never have had a drinking contest with Minako!_

In the end the black haired idol opened the door and all he saw was a dash of silver light zooming past him and Usagi and into the bathroom. There was a moment of silence while they heard what Yaten was doing. Finally they heard the loud flushing sound as a very satisfied idol came out with his arms up in the air. Everyone began laughing as it was just too much. The lights were turned on since it was dark in the apartment. Who knows what Seiya and Usagi were doing, alone in the dark apartment. That's what they wanted to know, especially Minako since she was the first to ask. The idol and the bun-haired didn't answer the blond's question, instead they only said that they were dancing.

Minako, being so hyper and nosy about the situation didn't buy that at all. For now she'll let that pass, the soldier of love swore to get the truth out from Usagi if it's the last thin she does. In the end the group of six decided to play a game with cards. Well, their moment may have been interrupted and Seiya was still cursing the time that his companions foiled his plans. It was still good. He kissed her and she kissed back. Does this mean that maybe just maybe she might feel something for him? He really didn't want to jump into conclusions but he really hoped.

Yaten already opened up the bottle of red wine and was ready to serve it for everyone, this is going to be a long, LONG night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for the delay, but at last I finally post up this FINAL chapter! That's right, this is the last one!

I know, I know, but no worries because I'm already working up on a new story! ^-^

I really hope you guys enjoyed my story, thank you for the nice comments. Because of you guy, it inspired me to make new stories! Hopefully a little longer, thought I would like to do an angsty one... but at the same time, I don't want to because I want happy stories between Seiya/Usagi! Well we'll see what happens in the future ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 5****: All Because Of A Dare**

She was dreaming.

There were pink clouds all around these transparent sparkling bubbles floating along. Standing alone and admiring this fantasy world she's in, strange how everthing went. Normally when she dreamed the image of Mamoru's handsome face would appear. That wasn't the case, instead she was here; alone wearing a white dress. A wedding gown to be exact, beautiful layers just below and embroided with a silver lining around the gown to make it shine. Light pink rose pattern plastered around the garment, she was beautiful and waited for someone.

But who?

It couldn't be Mamoru, he was away studying in America and probably spending time with some American woman. No, this dream was too romantic to be destroyed because of negative thoughts. She walked around as she giggles softly. Showing off her dress and twirls around in the sparkling dust which encircles around her body. As she elegantly walks in her wedding dress she encounters a garden; a rather large and beautiful garden. Filled with exotic plants and flowers of all different shapes and sizes. When she entered there was this sweet aroman in the air, there was no need for perfume when you have the natural smell of flowers. Such aroma filled garden as the wind gently pushes the fragrance around.

The sun was just right and the sky was just as bright as her happy eyes, she waltz in the garden and gently dances around the flowers. Giggling softly, who knew she could have this sort of dream? It was nice really, everything was peaceful and calm. Birds flying in the horizon, filling the sky with their songs, a couple of bees flew from flower to flower while they sway from side to side. Trees waving their branches as squirrels were in their little home, putting away their acorns. At last she stopped and plopped on the flower bed, so soft and smelling the sweet scent given off from them. A couple of petals of all different colors slowly fell as they landed on her. The petals were everywhere as they colored her white gown perfectly. A couple of soft pink, blue, yellow, and even violet, she smiled to herself and relaxed.

The bed was soft and calmed her back, Usagi never thought that nature would be this wonderful. It just goes to show just how much you can appreciate it, there was a strange sound. It sounded like someone was playing on a guitar. Who on earth was disturbing her peace? She was a little annoyed but decided to sit up and get on her feet, hesitating for a moment before she began to run. It was a tad different when you have a long dress that reached to the ground and well, you're pretty much dragging it! That didn't matter, she wanted to get the bottom of this sound; this sound from a guitar. Spooking a few birds and rabbits along the way she reached to a clearing.

There was a person standing on the platform in the middle of the lake as this person played softly on the guitar. Fingers gently strumming against the strings of the guitar, beautiful melody that sounds smooth. The bun-haired wanted to get at the bottom of the mystery. She stepped on a bridge of rocks to get across, her eyes noticed that with each step further she began to notice something rather... Familiar. This person was definitely a man because he was wearing this expensive looking black tux which looked so shiny. A red rose was in his breast pocket, the lad looked so handsome. Wearing black fancy pants and formal shoes to go along with the look. His face was beautiful and very attractive, looked slightly feminine but can still drive any girl wild. Crescent moon earrings at each ear, hair as dark as the raven's feathers shone when the sun's light beamed down. He also had this oddly long ponytail, despite the hair that looked short when you look at him up front but once he moves his head that long ponytail was visible to the eye.

He looked young, probably around the same age as her, Usagi flushed when she reached to the final rock and hopped on the platform. Her high heeled white shoes made a clank sound which echoed around the silent surrounding. For once she really hoped that these darn shoes did not make such an embarrassing sound, the blond blinks when she noticed the guy looking up. His eyes were closed but his lips curled into a smirk, he turns his body to meet with her's and turned his head. His eyes opened and the blond could swear that she had just met the most charming prince in the land. His eyes were gorgeous! Fascinating eyes that just completed his handsome feature, eyes the color of bright sapphire only toned down to match that of the night sky; dark blue.

It all came together. She knows who he is, this man who she went out with all because of a dare. That's right a dare. A very fortunate one but it was that dare that made her feel strange things deep inside her heart. The blond wasn't sure and this dream was feeling very pleasant, times like these she wished she didn't have a destiny. Wishing that life can go back to normal, not being Sailor Moon, not being princess Serenity or future Neo Queen Serenity. She was tired of it, fighting and saving the world just once in her life she'd like to be a normal girl with hopes and dreams. It doesn't matter if it's just running towards to school because she feared of being late or having the teacher telling her to come on time because she needs to get her act together. Whether it was getting bad grades at school and eating anything that was edible, she'd love to love a man on her own will.

Based on feelings rather than looking in the past centuries ago because you were a princess and in love with a prince from the earth; soon you will be awaken on earth and find all of these truths and now it's your duty to carry out your destiny. Why? Why? Can't she act like a normal person? Like a girl who is standing right here and in front of a gorgeous young man who finally puts down the guitar and slowly heads over to her. He was like prince; a very beautiful one... He glowed greatly like a shining star.

Star...

Yes, that's right. He's a Starlight, but does that matter? Whether he was really a woman did that really matter? No.

They came and threw their arms at each other, locked in a loving embrace in which they felt their racing heart beats. Almost like they made music with the beats of their nervous hearts, but it was a good sign. Their hearts yearned for each other, love like this... So honest, so beautiful... Why couldn't she be with him? They looked at each other as the charming idol grinned.

"My, my Odango... Don't you look ready to get married" He winks and smiled at the reaction Usagi gave. "You know why I'm wearing this?"

The blond shook her head and was a little confused about the situation, the idol continued smile and placed his hand on her cheek. Usagi gasped softly and closed her eyes to allow him to feel her, placing her small hand on top of his. Smiling softly as Seiya bent down to nuzzle his nose against her's as he lightly touched her softly skin with his lips. He went a little closer to her ear and blew out sensually allowing his hot breathe to tickle inside her ear. Usagi blushed and shuddered slightly, she felt all tingly inside and giggled lightly.

"I'm ready to marry the girl of my dreams..."

The word "marry" echoed around them, she giggled when she felt those lips kissing her everywhere until she felt a harsh slash on her face. She yelped and screamed as she sat up from her bed with three long slash marks that ran down across her face. She blinked and sniffed as tears exploded from her eyes, wailing in pain because that really hurt. Who dared woke her up from her beauty sleep and especially when she was having such a pleasant dream. A black cat hopped on bed and pats her face with her paw, sighing and wondering why she has such an irresponsible owner.

"Usagi-chan, wake up already or you'll be late for school!" The black feline began as she sighs. She suddenly screeches and ducks away from a flying shoe coming to her way.

"Luna! How dare you scratch my face!" The blond wails and looks at the mirror, she sniffed and cried some more. Somehow the word "school" wasn't reaching to her ears.

"Nyaaa... Usagi-chan!!"

After a while Usagi got ready and took her black suitcase as she raced her way to get to her high school. She's always over slept but for some reason she felt as though that this day was different. That dream with Seiya... Was he proposing to her? Better yet... Was the blond thinking in marrying the wild pop star? She'd love that, she'd love to be in his arms and enjoy a wonderful life with him. Usagi blinked and shook her head furiously, what was she thinking? She's never thought of these things before, to think that a dare would change her mind.

She's always thought of Mamoru and loved him to no end, but her heart is responding to someone else. Younger, handsome, energetic and most of all romantic. He was everything and a total opposite of Mamoru. Usagi noticed that she wasn't running anymore but walking._ Oh no! I'm such an idiot!_ She started to run again, in fact she wasn't even close to the school at all! Well this was bad and very BAD indeed.

She entered the building, running up the stair and heads towards the door. Stopping there, gulped and knew exactly what's going to happen. Her hand reached out for the door knob and prayed that the teacher will at least have some mercy for her. Who was she kidding? No teacher has mercy for anyone! She braced herself and finally pushed the door open, as she expected... The rants of the teacher, the embarrassment she was feeling and a pair of dark blue eyes that stared at her; making her feel nervous. Usagi stayed outside and leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh but her heart continued to pound. She gulped, Seiya always made her this way ever since the dare was complete.

For a long time since the Three Lights arrived, she's always been curious of the raven haired one. She never knew why but there was something about that guy that fascinated her. She just didn't know what that was but one thing for sure, he attracted her and it always made her feel strange things. Though, before the dare she was neutral but still felt that attraction. Ever since she did the dare... Usagi was different. The infatuation became stronger and her heart was definitely responding. She felt nervous, she would blush around him, feeling the butterflies fluttering around her stomach and the soft tone of his voice just makes her want to faint in an instant.

The more she day dreamed the less she noticed that someone came out of the classroom and breathed out into her sensitive ear. Usagi blushed and turned around to look at the culprit; it was hime... Seiya Kou. As soon as her eyes looked into his face and then into his eyes, she looks away quickly as her heart was pounding hard. The pace was getting faster and faster, the young pop star observed her and smiled lovingly as he enjoyed the nervous look of the odango haired. She is just cute and adorable, there was truly no one like her. The big round blue eyes, the beautiful golden threads of her hair, her sweet soft face and those perky lips. Oh how much he could ravish them again, that day will be the day he will never forget. Everything was perfect, the song, the dance and that kiss...

"Odango?"

She looked over and blushed greatly, now she was all shy around him. There was something that she felt; a feeling that's making her act like the timid teenage girl. She never felt this way before but ever since that dare, it changed her... Her heart was acting differently around him.

"Oi, oi everything ok?" Seiya leaned in a little closer to her face.

She looks into his eyes and blushed furiously, backing away as she could barely breathe because it seems that... That's Seiya's handsome ness and that sweet voice of his took her breath away. He watched her and chuckled a bit as he pats on one of those buns as if he was petting a rabbit. Usagi trembled and boy was she bashful.

"A-ano... h-hi..." She managed to squeak.

He chuckles again as he simply loves how his Odango was so shy today. The teacher came out and scolded at Seiya for hanging around for too long. After all, the real reason why the raven haired came out was because he had asked for permission to go to the bathroom and well... He really took his sweet time, huh? After the incident with the teacher, class was over as everyone hung out with their friends. They all head outside where the football team trained, Usagi and friends decided to stay there. Yaten and Taiki were also there since their bandmate was playing. Ami, Minako, and Makoto were worried about the bun-haired girl, she was nervous and the redness remained on her cheeks.

Out of nowhere Rei popped up to scare her odango friend and smiled at her mischeviously. The two soldiers began to argue as everyone watched with a sweatdrop on their heads. The game began as Seiya grabbed the ball, already he ran past the other bulky young men as his cheering section were squealing with delight. The blond didn't want to admit itbut she did get jealous everytime his fangirls were there to cheer him on. Why would she be jealous? She wasn't anything to him, sure they kissed but it was because of the whole dare thing! Or was it something else? Was it considered as love? Would that make them a couple? She wasn't sure.

The game finished as his fangirls wanted to hug him, Seiya simply avoided them because he only has eyes for one person. He slowly walked over to the girl who stole his heart, that one girl whom he love to be with her throughout the rest of his life. He was serious about it and today was perfect to give it a try.

"Oi, Odango!" He gives a wink. "How about I treat you to lunch after school?"

"Really Seiya, have you forgotten about homework?" Taiki began, after all Seiya was the only one out of the two that he has the lowest grades.

"Aww c'mon Taiki, there's something important I want to tell her!" The raven haired idol argued.

Usagi blinked as she wondered what the idol wanted to do now. Another game of Truth or Dare? No, so what did he wanted to tell her? She was so anxious, when school was over everyone was invited to go to Crown; that place where the sailor soldiers always hung out in their free time or whenever they had one of their meetings. There's got to be some special occassion, but what could it be? She pondered about it until her concentration was broken when Seiya ordered a sundae for them to share.

It was cute, really.

The way the two battled for the cherry and the way they fed each other a nice scoop of strawberry ice cream. They acted like a real couple, her heart began to pound again. It was all because of that dare. The date, the kiss, and now the dream... All because of a dare Usagi was falling in love. She was falling in love with Seiya! It all made sense now, her timidness and bashfulness, the way she blushed around him, the way how her heart continuously reacts every time she's with him. Yes, it all made sense... She was truly falling in love. Her friends can definitely tell, but was it so wrong to love someone you're not meant to be with? Isn't it better to just bend the rules for a moment and live a normal life? It was all too cruel.

"Alright, there's something... that I want to say..."

Everyone was silent as the idol spoke, he sounded serious that it was definitely a new tone other than that cocky attitude he has. The other two idols gulped and wished him luck in silence, the other girls felt nervous. All eyes were on Seiya and Usagi as the raven haired looked into her eyes. Oh such beautiful loving eyes, so innocent and filled with that warmth. She was the reason for his existence, the blond stared back and flushed. There was no time to look away now, _oh no my heart!_ Once again that heart began to pound and faster. What is it about him that drove her wild?

He came in and gently took her small hand into his, his eyes never broke their sight away from her. This was the moment, not another kiss but something different and very special. His own heart began to pound rapidly as it was throbbing back and forth against his chest. He was nervous, she can tell; the bit of sweat which rolled off from his face, the red coloring on his cheeks and the way his hand had this trembling feeling. _It was now or never_, he knew that what he was about to say was wrong, but if he doesn't clarify it now... He may never get a second chance!

"Odango... no, Usagi-chan" Oh the way he said her name for the FIRST time was definitely a special moment. She loved the way how he says her name. "I know... it was only a dare, but hear me out" He paused, the pace of his heart increased and his throat was tightening that he could barely squeeze a few words out.

"To me, it meant a lot... I just want to tell you... I love you. I sincerely love you... a-and I was wondering if... if..." This is the hard part, he breathes in and exhales calmly but it didn't take away his nervous tension. He looks at her straight in the eye. "If you would like ot be... My girlfriend" His hand tightened the hold a little, he was serious and his face was like a cherry now!

Never in her life would she expect it, she felt her heart skipped a beat and really felt like fainting right about now. This was truly unexpected and she was caught in a web of confusion. All of them ganged up and told her many different things: _**No, don't do it! You're supposed to love Mamoru! Think of Crystal Tokyo! Chibi Usa! Yes, go with Seiya, forget destiny! No! Follow the path of destiny, forget that Starlight!**_ She wanted to think on her own, she wanted to listen to someone and it was definitely not her mind. The only one she wanted to listen was her heart.

Her heart was the key and it will never lie to her, Usagi wasn't the type to mask her feelings. Despite her clumsiness, she was an honest girl and never betrays her own emotions. Whatever stands out from her heart she will listen. Closing her eyes as she opens her mouth, Seiya tensed up and irked at the negative thoughts he's having. He had a bad feeling that Usagi might reject him. Everyone inched in and stared intently at the odango haired, it felt like a soap opera as the main character was putting suspense for the audience! The place went silent as they heard this soft whisper enter their ears.

"Yes..."

That was word was music to his ears, he yelled and hugged everyone around the table. Damn, he was so happy that he hugged EVERYONE in Crown; including the waiters and waitressess, in fact he was incredably happy he bought Usagi's favorite dish: Strawberry Short cake! Who knew that he'd be this happy, well he's in love with her! Usagi smiled brightly as everyone cheered and were filled with joy. All because of a dare that she became his girlfriend. Nothing mattered, not even destiny because she was happy. They shared a wonderful kiss that contained passion and desire, it was so intense that Minako blushed and kissed Yaten for the heck of it. Even though he resisted and tried to avoid her, the silver haired idol still kissed her back and even put his own love into it causing the soldier of love to blush even more! Ami was a tad jealous but she didn't dare look at Taiki, it was so embarrassing but only he bent down and kisses her softly on the lips. The smart soldier blushed and smiled softly as they shared their innocent kiss.

_I love Seiya Kou..._ Usagi smiled and shared the cake with him.

All because of a dare, this game Truth and Dare... Was the reason they fell in love.

* * *

The End!

Did you like it? Please, tell me ^_^


End file.
